hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 2
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. January After all the time-traveling of the past month Zettai finally confronts Rod, or should I say, Momo! He also celebrates his first anniversary as well as having guest blogs (including some by yours truly). (Continued from last entry). ZettaiBlog 53: Best Friend's Why-foo + Guest Blogs (Arima Senne) , plus guest blogs of Akiko Himenokou, Fuuka Saitou (by me), and Akira Ookouchi (by xm0123) ZettaiBlog 54: Czarina Owns You (Ekaterina Kurae) ZettaiBlog 55: Pink Pacifist Princess (Lacus Clyne) February After finally defeating Momo at long last, including her goons, Zettai took a break to talk about his top girls with long black hair from 2013. ZettaiBlog 56: Bootylicious Mysterious Girl (Rei Kuroki) ZettaiBlog 57: Murder by a Psycho! (Kurumi Tokisaki) ZettaiBlog 58: Not a Dog of a Chance (Kirihime Natsuno) ZettaiBlog 59: Liberation Maiden (Saki Rukino) March After a short break Zettai finds out that the pills Sasami gave him made him irresistible to theme months. This one in particular was imouto/younger sisters. ZettaiBlog 60: ブラコン (Brocom) (Akiko Himenokouji) ZettaiBlog 61: Giant Little Sister (Fuuka Saitou) ZettaiBlog 62: Ninja Maid Imouto (Kanako Urashima) ZettaiBlog 63: Last Boss Imouto (Nadeko Sengoku) April Randomly Zettai and company find an old man who gives them a task. By doing so, Zettai is sent through other worlds to retrieve a youth potion. After the April Fools blog Zettai continues talking about Yanderes as the evil leaders of the space colonies send an assassin after him. ZettaiBlog 64: Maiden of Darkness (Tharja) ZettaiBlog 65: Yandere Queen (Yuno Gasai) ZettaiBlog 66: Striped Stalker (Mizore Shirayuki) ZettaiBlog 67: Nobody expects the loli Inquisition! (Fear Kubrick) May After coming home, Zettai finds Shizuku waiting for him. She then warns him of the other two assassins after him. Fortunately he has powerful kuuderes of various elements come over to protect him. One of the assassins was also eventually revealed to be Golden Darkness. After that, he begun to train his body hard. ZettaiBlog 68: Perfect Serpent Loli-Wife (Shizuku) ZettaiBlog 69: Cthudere (Cthuko) ZettaiBlog 70: Bewitched (Tabitha) ZettaiBlog 71: The Unbearable Darkness of Being (Golden Darkness) ZettaiBlog 72: The Prodigy of Swords and Weapons (such as Swords) (Shigure Kousaka) June Continuing his training and dere-girls of the previous month, Zettai begins looking at tsunderes. The good kind, of course. The majority of girls have twintails as well, and his assassin came earlier than usual (being Nymph). ZettaiBlog 73: ProtoTsunderie (Shana) ZettaiBlog 74: Angelic Loli (Nymph) ZettaiBlog 75: Master of her Domain (Rin Tohsaka) ZettaiBlog 76: The Goddess that does Everything (Noire/Black Heart) July After his supply of pills (to keep the curse of mecha away) Zettai was kidnapped by a mysterious voice and kept away from other girls. After that, one by one his blog girls were allowed to tease him. ZettaiBlog 77: Stripping Pilot (Zessica Wong) ZettaiBlog 78: Dedenne Girl (Ruri Hoshino) ZettaiBlog 79: Spiral Princess (Nia Teppelin) ZettaiBlog 80: Gamer Queen (Cynthia Lane) ZettaiBlog 81: Mysterious "Moon" Idol (Takane Shijou) August After being locked for a month in 765 Pro Takane told Zettai four assy girls would come to be blogged during August to celebrate his birthday. It starts with Tomo, who took care of something for Topaz's birthday beforehand as well. ZettaiBlog 82: Crack Miko (Tomo Asama) ZettaiBlog 83: Ass Princess (Kodama Himegami) ZettaiBlog 84: Cheesy Culo (C.C.) ZettaiBlog 85: Vivid Booty (Akane Isshiki) September In August Zettai discovered the plots against him. He then lead the charge against the Space Colony controllers while in the Nadesico. ZettaiBlog 86: Boyish Magical Girl (Itsuki Myoudouin) ZettaiBlog 87: Attack of the 35 Foot Mecha Pilot (Klan Klang) ZettaiBlog 88: GothJunk (Suigintou) ZettaiBlog 89: Roses are Red, Daisies are Tomboys (Hinagiku Katsura) October Continuing the battle from the previous month Zettai faces different characters from colonies. In particular he has two spellcasters, one of which was an early gift for Topaz. ZettaiBlog 90: Wan! (Fin "Lan" E Ld Si Laffinty) ZettaiBlog 91: Kaz Hirai's Favorite Loli (Vita) ZettaiBlog 92: Knight of the Honor Blade (Signum) ZettaiBlog 93: Topaz-haired & Topaz-tasted (Kuchinashi) ZettaiBlog 94: Eternal Psychic Idol (Kotori Shirakawa) November As two months of pure fighting has tired out Zettai and the crew, they decide to wind down shortly. However, they are still under attack... ZettaiBlog 95: Burning Inner Strength (Sakura Hagiwara) ZettaiBlog 96: The Sadistic Queen Miko Confronts The REAL Butt Dragon. (Akeno Himejima) ZettaiBlog 97: One-Winged Backless Angel (Laila) ZettaiBlog 98: Pink is Girly Red Anyway (Rouge) December The last blog of November saw the defeat of Rouge, AKA Bat. Mana Aida, AKA Mary, took matters into her own hands and is now covering Spain in Devil's Clouds in a month. The only solution they know of is to find The Three Expelled Champions... ZettaiBlog 99: Italian Farewell Chinese Girl (Chao Lingshen) ZettaiBlog 100: Fear is Freedom, So is Nudity (Satsuki Kiryuuin) ZettaiBlog 101: Nobody ever suspects the butterfly (Anemone) ZettaiBlog 102: Century's End Magical Girl Savior (Mana Aida/Cure Heart) January After Mana was defeated the Devil's Clouds have been sent back. Not only that, but Mana has given up on him. However, a mysterious new foe has arrived... ZettaiBlog 103: Haiji's Biggest Fangirl (Saraswati) ZettaiBlog 104: Frying Pan & Fire (Ayumi Takahara and Chihiro Kosaka) Category:Anime Blogs